Light em up (I'm on Fire)
by screamlikeabanshee
Summary: Isabel Lizewski fled New York to seek safety with her friends after what happened with the D'Amicos. When she goes back to New York with her friends deciding they want in, her cousin getting involved in a superhero team, a pair of twins consisting of one blind girl and her brother with odd tendencies, and a countless other things, it's going to be crazy. OC/OC Chris/OC OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so since there's only two chapters left until the end of Story of My Life, I couldn't wait any longer. Here's the _almost _spoiler free first chapter of the sequel. The title of the story is from My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy

* * *

Chapter 1

Didn't you promise?

The ginger girl was standing with her arms crossed in front of the television as the taller dark haired boy pulled the curtains closed before peeking out to make sure no one was able to see inside. Once the precautions were taken, he stepped forward next to the redhead and both of them stared down at the girl on the couch.

Isabel Lizewski was currently balancing a red wig on her knee and brushing stray strands of it before her attention was finally caught when the silence broke. "You made a promise," Jude finally said. Isabel looked up and shrugged her shoulders, trying not to look guilty. It wasn't her fault they'd caught her coming back in. But honestly, it wasn't her fault that the guy three blocks back was dealing drugs to kids and seriously deserved a visit from Firecracker.

"Don't shrug at me, Isabel. You told me that if you stayed here, you would forget about this whole superhero thing." "It's hard to forget something that was part of your life and changed you so much," was the brunette's response. The red head pursed her lips and held up a hand to stop Jude from sassing back. "Did you truly expect her to keep her promise for the whole summer?" Cecelia cocked her head to the side and looked up at her boyfriend.

There was a pause in which one could almost hear the cogs turning in Jude's head before he finally let out a huff and shook his head. "No." "Right, then I guess I shouldn't tell Cece about Jackal, then?" Isabel blinked innocently and Jude grinded his teeth as the shorter girl's expression grew serious.

The things Isabel had learned from living with the two of them for a little over a month and a half were many. One of the most important things was to always knock on the door before entering any room and another was to not touch any of Cecelia's things because the tiny girl had a raging Irish temper underneath her usually calm demeanor.

"Jude." "Okay so I maybe went out once…" "Once?" Isabel scoffed. "Okay, twice…ten times at most!" Jude tried tirelessly to cover his own ass but the girl wasn't buying it. "You went out on patrols?" She hissed at him and Isabel went to get up from the couch. Cecelia rounded on her and pointed a finger at her. "Oh no. You're not going anywhere either! You two...mostly you!" She directed this glare at Isabel, who threw her arms in the air.

"Why me?" She questioned. "You're the one who put the idea in his head!" "You're the one who wants to be like that little girl that was dressed in purple." Jude muttered under his breath and Cecelia's cheeks went red as she sucked in a deep breath and rubbed her temples.

Isabel stood there for a moment. Feeling both bad that she'd caused her best friend and his girlfriend to argue, and awkward stuck between the two of them. A smirk slowly appeared on her face. "So, you think you want to be like Hit Girl, huh?" She raised an eyebrow as both of them turned their attention to her with confused expressions on their faces. "Well, you know. Firecracker can always use a couple good sidekicks," she grinned.

There was a second's pause before Jude looked down expectantly at his girlfriend who let out a sigh before shaking her head. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I don't get out of bed in the morning for sidekick status," both of her friends stared at her until the red headed girl finally let out a quiet grunt and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, if only to keep him from getting himself killed, I swear I-"

And the rest of her protest was drowned out by the loud chatter of the other two who were going on about possibilities.

Isabel should have known that children shouldn't get involved in things like that. But some mistakes are made to be repeated.


	2. Who do you want to be

Chapter 2

**Who do you want to be**

Isabel POV

Maybe I should start from the beginning. Not the very beginning, mind you. Hearing the same story twice can be quite boring, can't it? No, let me start from what I guess would be considered the middle of my story. It all started when my cousin and I decided we wanted to be superheroes. I guess you can say that since then, we've both been on a rollercoaster of sorts. Spinning out in all directions with the floor dropping us down another hill when we least expected it, only to be dragged up once again.

The biggest hill it dropped me down was after what happened at the D'Amicos. Let me tell you, witnessing a man being blow up over a city by a bazooka is not something you ever really want to see. Nor is it something you're ever likely to forget if you do have the chance to see it.

My friend, Jude, decided it was best for me and my safety to come back to Georgia. If only for the summer, anyway, I still had my senior year to attend in the fall. Whether he knew or not, I fully intended to return to New York to finish in the fall. As soon as summer vacations started, I was piled into his old Impala with all of my things and we drove for hours.

Arriving at his house, I was genuinely surprised by the red headed girl that was waiting on the steps. She was small, a little over 5 feet tall, and her vibrant red hair stood out against the pale white of the house as she practically skipped up and introduced herself. "So I've heard so much about you," was the first thing she said to me. I got distracted by how thick her southern accent was and how white her teeth were so it took me a second to reply and when I did, she promptly laughed and hooked her arm with mine and led me into the house.

Cecelia Deveraux was two months younger than me, just turning 17 the month before. She'd lived in Texas her whole life except for five years earlier when she'd moved to New York. She'd moved to Georgia, next door to Jude, with her mother and step father three years ago when her mother got pregnant with her little sister. She wasn't too fond of either of them, so she spent most of her time with Jude, whom she was dating.

To be honest, if you would have told me at that moment that Cecelia would come to be one of my best friends, I would have laughed in your face. But the universe is strange sometimes, isn't it?

When Cecelia first found out that I was Firecracker, she was shocked to say the least. Not talking to me or Jude for about a week before she finally came to her senses.

Which is probably why I was so surprised when she agreed to join me and Jude in creating our own little trio of heroes.

But more on the summer later. Nothing much interesting happened anyway besides a few drug busts that I can remember. Because, no. This story isn't about the summer. This story isn't just about me anymore either. This story is about all the people that are in my life. Your actions affect not only yourself, but everyone around you. I honestly should have known that then, but I didn't. The circumstances of not knowing? Well, I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you?

* * *

"So who do you want to be," I asked Cecelia after I'd went upstairs to change out of my costume. Jude had went about making coffee and the three of us were currently seated around the coffee table. Jude was sitting on the chair where one person could fit comfortably with Cecelia sitting at his feet. It never ceased to astound me how tiny she could make herself look. Even though she was only three inches shorter than me, the way she sat made her look almost like a breakable little doll sometimes. I honestly saw it as something she could use to her advantage. "I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward, resting an elbow on the table. "Maybe something like," she wrinkled her nose as I tapped my notebook with my pen and rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll those big brown eyes at me, Lizewski!" she snapped suddenly and then a look of realization appeared on her face. "Raven. I want to be called Raven." "Cute. Will you be wearing a cape?" I smirked as I leaned forward and wrote down the possibility of a name. "Is your dad secretly a demon or som-oof." Jude started coughing and I looked up to see Cecelia glaring at him as he held a hand to his stomach. "Jesus," I raised an eyebrow and shook my head at the two of them.

They really could be ridiculous at times. "Now now, children." I shook my head. "She punched me!" "Don't be such a pussy," Cecelia had rolled her eyes and the unexpectedness of the comment nearly sent my coffee spilling across the table as I fumbled with the mug.

"What colors? I'm trying to speed this along so you two can kill each other in peace," I went on in a deadpan tone which was met with two very unamused expressions. "Pink. Oh, and purple." I dropped the pen. "Listen, I know you look up to Hit Girl and everything, but that's a bit ridiculous, isn't it," I asked with a small smile on my face.

"I didn't know those colors were specific to her, you know. Plus, I can afford to get a good costume." She said in a bored tone. Both Jude and I stared at her waiting for clarification as she took a dainty sip of her coffee. "Well, you know. My dad still has to send a crap load of child support to my mother. And plus, he sends me a lot of guilt money over the past four years." She said with an expression on her face that said she obviously thought we were idiots for not knowing this already.

"How much guilt money are we talking?" I asked with honest curiosity. "About four thousand every two months." She replied. Jude nearly fell out of his chair and my jaw dropped. "You're fucking me." "No, she's fucking me," I heard Jude mumble and I let out a quiet growl before throwing a coaster that hit him directly in the middle of the forehead. "So you're serious, though?" I asked the redhead sitting across from me while I continued to glare at her boyfriend.

"Dead serious, darling. Now tell me. What do you want with your costume, then?" A grin was on her face as I stared at her. The expression on my face must have been as if someone had just slapped me, though it slowly turned into a smirk as I picked up my pen and began scribbling down notes.

"Wait! I want a new costume too! ..Guys…Guys!" Jude leaned forward in his chair and whined desperately as Cecelia merely sat there with a pleased expression on her face as she watched the two of us scramble over new details that we wanted to add. Having friends with money has its benefits sometimes.

* * *

A/N: expect an update on "Story of my life" by the end of the day! In the meantime, I just wanted to get this chapter up because my muses and ideas for this story are already plotted out and more active so enjoy! Reviews would be great, too!


	3. war paint

**A/N: hey guys, sorry it's taken a while to update but school has kept me super busy lately! So here's the next chapter and I promise I'll try to update more regularly!**

* * *

**War Paint**

The pin that jabbed into my side was an unwelcome thing, but I'd become almost numb to it as the fabric was being measured and tweaked. "So when should these be ready?" Cecelia asked with an absentminded tone as she walked through an aisle of purple fabrics, stopping at a shear dark purple and holding it up for Jude to see. Pouting as he shook his head at her, I rolled my eyes. "About two weeks?" The girl who was jabbing me with pins managed to say before Cecelia cut her off.

"Oh no, no. That just won't do. I'll double your pay if you think you can get these to us in one week." She smiled brightly at them and the young woman eyed her warily. "Double?" "I can always make it an even 50 thousand if you'd like," she said matter-of-factly and I placed a hand over my heart. "Jesus, I think that amount of money just gave me a minor heart attack." My friends exchanged looks and Cecelia started laughing into her hand. Well, it's not my fault that I'm not used to the Deveraux girl throwing money around for me. "You're done, darling," the young woman helped me down off the stand and I rubbed my arm where I'd been jabbed numerous times as Cecelia roughly shoved Jude to occupy the spot I'd just vacated.

"Let's go fabric shopping, then." Cecelia beamed and linked arms with me. She'd paid off the young woman that worked there to not tell anyone about who we really were. She, of course, would still allow her to have bragging rights as to who created the costumes if we got on the news. With the connections that Cece had, I couldn't blame the woman for agreeing as quickly and without argument as she had.

About an hour later, we were walking out of the shop and Jude was rubbing his neck awkwardly as Cecelia shook her head.

"I'm telling you, Ce. That girl touched my junk like ten times." "She was measuring you, and please don't call it junk. It makes you sound like you're talking about some sort of garbage," the ginger wrinkled her nose and I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. "Excuse me, but I'll run back and grab a pin to stick you with, Lizewski," Jude smacked me on the back of the head. The rest of the walk home proceeded in a rather normal way.

By the time we reached the front door, Cecelia was thoroughly annoyed with the both of us and Jude had been condemned to sleep on the couch for the rest of the night. The reason, of course, was a misjudged swing of his arm which had caused it to connect with his girlfriend's nose. Luckily, nothing was broken. I assured her that having it broken would be much more painful and that only earned me a glare and a door slammed in my face.

I don't know how Jude deals with dating the girl sometimes.

It was understandable that the girl had some issues, though. I'd be surprised if she didn't actually. I mean, she'd only been barely fourteen when she'd walked in on her dad sleeping with her tutor. In fact, she'd been able to recount the story with such detail when she'd told it, I was almost surprised she could manage to have such a good and functioning relationship with my best friend.

Having her around was good. She provided a calming energy that was necessary with two hotheads like Jude and I. Ever the moderator, she was never afraid to tell the both of us that we needed to shut up and stop arguing. She would listen to both sides of the story before taking a side and even then, she rarely did. I think she found it refreshing to have a girl around and I found it refreshing to have a friend that wasn't seemingly dependent on what other people thought of her. Cecelia was one of the sweetest girls I would ever meet in my life and I still think that to this day.

True to the woman's word, it was exactly a week later that we were all gathered in a back alley a few blocks away from our shared home admiring each others costumes. Cecelia had chosen a wig that was extremely close to being considered bubblegum pink and pin straight, just skimming her shoulders. Meanwhile, her costume was a dark purple. The skirt of it fell to just above her knees and was pleated almost like a school girl's uniform, except it was a solid purple and shone from the fabric she'd chosen for it. The top had a bird emblazoned on it in a bright purple that stood out from the dark purple of the rest of the cap sleeved shirt. She wore heeled boots that enhanced her 5'3 frame, making her nearly as tall as me. I guess a lifetime of having to be presented as a lady at business parties paid off in the balance in heels department.

Jude's costume was black. Black shirt, black pants, and black boots. It was very strange, if it weren't for the streetlights, he might actually blend into the shadows. His wig wasn't that different from the style of his actual hair except for the fact that the wig was a dark orange. His mask was almost unsettling to me for one reason or another. It covered the top part of his face completely except for the obvious holes for his eyes and had ears sticking up on either side like a dog. Or, as he'd insisted, 'a jackal'.

My costume was fairly similar to the one I'd been wearing except for one thing. "It has sleeves," I'd exclaimed as I walked out with them and Cecelia rolled her green eyes at me. "Yes, I figured you'd be cold when you go back if you have to wear that awful tacky top again," she clicked her tongue. "It wasn't that tacky," I mumbled under my breath. "It was tacky," the two of them chorused and I slumped my shoulders in defeat. Those bastards.

The fabric was far more comfortable than the other outfit that I'd worn, that's for sure. Maybe it was the quality, but the outfit still shone in a way similar to Cecelia's. The whole outfit was a one piece jumpsuit with a low cut neckline and long sleeves. My boots were the one thing I'd kept from the old costume. I guess you could say I was giving myself a reboot. The wig was a solid red, maybe 3 shades darker than the outfit was and it fell in soft curls to just below my shoulders.

"We look pretty hot," Jude nodded approvingly. I shot him a look and he held his hands up in surrender. "It was a compliment." "Save it for later than, _Jackal." _Cecelia let out a huff. "Is that an invitation, Raven?" He quirked an eyebrow and, upon spotting the smirk forming of Cecelia's face, I made a loud gagging noise.

"Excuse you," Jude turned back to me. "No, excuse you both. No flirting on duty!" I pointed a finger at both of them and then motioned for them to follow me out of the alley. Turning my head slightly, I saw the two of them shoving each other playfully. Like working with fucking children.

* * *

_A/n: the next chapter will take place in New York and introduce two new characters that are located there and the chapter after that will be back to Isabel & Co.  
_


End file.
